


Pośród merów

by Satanachia



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khajit i Elf, o..! Drabble, coby nie było.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pośród merów

_Mówili, głupi._

Smukły brzeszczot akavirskiej katany zderzył się ze swą bliźniaczką posyłając w powietrze snop iskier.

_Mówili, słaby._

Ciężka, płytowa zbroja Ostrzy zachrzęściła w proteście, gdy obleczone w nią ciało spięło się do skoku.

_Khajit gorszy!_

Kocie wargi wygięły się lekko w zadowolonym uśmiechu, gdy ostrze przeciwnika osunęło się po niewielkiej, okrągłej tarczy niechętnie odsłaniając pierś rywala. Ra'Zhir wyprowadził szybki, prosty sztych w niechroniony tors, rozdzierając kolczugę i klatkę piersiową wroga. Raniony elf zachwiał się i runął z łoskotem na ziemię upuszczając broń.

Khajit przesunął pogardliwym spojrzeniem po otaczającym go tłumie i wycelował w losowego obserwatora zakrwawioną kataną.

— Następny.


End file.
